


Apart and Together

by arihime



Series: Twin AU [15]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 17:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arihime/pseuds/arihime
Summary: The prospect of a new addition to the family makes Aislin think about one member who is missing.





	Apart and Together

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all have no idea how difficult this was for me to write. Which is funny, because, you know, my whole Awakening head canon is based on twin Robins. But the second it’s a prompt, my muse goes “nope.” Regardless, here it is. I invite everyone to check out the rest of my writing if they want to read more twin Robins.
> 
> Big thanks to Sarai for listening to me complain/all her help on this! Also thanks to the lovely mods who picked the prompt. <3

Chrom is waiting when Aislin exits the bathroom, arms crossed and pacing.

“That’s the third time this week,” he says.

Aislin runs a hand over her mouth before answering, trying to get rid of the last traces of bile. Really, it’s only the third time he’s seen or heard of, but she isn’t going to tell him that. Instead she says, “I’m fine. It wasn’t even that much.”

“That much? Aislin, I heard you. It sounded bad.”

“It always does,” Aislin says. It feels even worse having to kneel in front of the basin, cursing her stomach for rebelling against her. She’d have liked her breakfast to stay where it was, thank you very much. Now its insistence on leaving is going to make them both late to their meeting.

She sighs, wondering why these things always have a way of messing with her plans.

“We should go. We’re going to be late,” she says and starts walking to the door.

Chrom catches her wrist. “Hold on, we aren’t going anywhere. You’re sick.”

Oh, not this again. He’d said the same thing the first time he’d heard her throwing up. “Chrom, I told you before, I’m not sick.”

“And I might have believed that before, but not now.” He pulls her towards him, wrapping one arm around her waist while another sneaks up to rest against her forehead.

“You don’t have a fever at least,” he mutters.

“Because I’m not sick.” The words are meant to be decisive, but there is no real force behind them. Aislin can never stay annoyed with him when he holds her, and even less when he’s frowning so much she can see the lines at the corners of his eyes.

“I don’t believe you. You’re horrible with your health, and you know it. Remember that time you collapsed because you didn’t tell anyone you were sick?”

“That was years ago!”

“And you haven’t changed much since then.” His hand drops from her forehead to her cheek, and Aislin leans into it despite herself.

“Yes, I have,” Aislin says. “I have you to look after me.”

“Then let me look after you! But how can I do that if you keep—”

Aislin sighs. “I’m not sick. If anything, I’m probably pregnant.”

She’d wanted to get confirmation before she told him, but the worry in Chrom’s eyes is too much to bear. His face freezes for a moment before lighting up at her words.

“Pregnant. Really?” He sneaks a glance at her stomach before drawing her closer.

“I think. I was going to go to the physician to get it confirmed, but there hasn’t been time.”

A lovely excuse, but not the real reason for her delay. But she won’t bring up the person-sized gap in her life—in both their lives—when Chrom looks so happy. Nor will she dwell on it more herself, not when she is finally at peace with her brother’s absence. Or at least, she’d finally stop thinking about it as much, until she’d started losing her stomach, and the potential to add someone new to her family makes Aislin remember the person she is missing. And it isn’t fair, that he isn’t—

Chrom’s voice, as it always does, draws Aislin out of her thoughts and to the present.

“We can go visit today,” he says, and then something in his face shifts. “In fact, we can go right now!”

“Right now? Chrom, we have a meeting—”

“We always have meetings. This one can wait.” He starts to pull her in the direction of the door, but Aislin hesitates.

“Chrom,” she starts, but she can’t find the words to explain herself, doesn’t want to mention Narcissus’ absence out loud.

Chrom turns back to her, eyes softening in what is almost understanding. “Please? I want to be sure that you’re really fine, and all this is just because you’re pregnant.”

If she isn’t pregnant, then she’s sick, and that’s something Aislin doesn’t want to think about.

“Alright,” she says. “But you get to explain our absence to Frederick.”

“I’m sure he’ll understand.”

* * *

The walk to the court physician’s office is almost a mirror of the one they did three years ago, when Aislin found out she was pregnant with Luci. Chrom guides her with an arm around her waist, and Aislin leans into him, uncaring about how unroyal they look.

The court physician greets them with a knowing smile when they arrive, and doesn’t even let Aislin explain why they are there before he’s ushering her to the examination table.

“Just lie down please, your grace, this should only take a moment.”

Unlike three years ago, Chrom stays in the room. He hovers by Aislin while the physician readies the magic, a mixture of apprehension and excitement in his face. Aislin lifts a hand, and he twines his fingers in hers and squeezes, focusing on her as the physician begins the examination. His magic feels as warm and soft as it did the first time, and Aislin starts to doze as she did then.

A gasp brings her back to wakefulness.

“Oh, goodness,” the physician says, hands stalling over Aislin’s midsection.

Chrom jolts. “What? What’s wrong?”

The physician shakes his head. “Nothing’s wrong. Quite the opposite, actually. It seems Naga’s chosen to bless you with two babies instead of one.”

“What,” Aislin breaths, sitting up and staring at her still flat stomach. “What?”

Chrom laughs, a smiling splitting his face. “Twins!”

Twins. . .

It isn’t as if Aislin didn’t know it was a possibility. Twins beget twins, after all. She’d been lucky that Luci was a single baby. She can’t imagine having twins for her first pregnancy. But now—

Now. . .

Now she isn’t a twin anymore, is she? Not with Narcissus gone for almost a year and a half now. (Not dead, _gone_ , it’s easier for her to deal with if he’s gone, with some possibility of _return_ —) It’s the longest they’re ever been apart, even through their imprisonment in Plegia.

Even without his memory, Narcissus was still there in body if not in mind. He still had the same smile and laugh— he was still Sissy. Now he’s gone, and Aislin. . .

Aislin. . .

“Aislin?”

Chrom cups her cheek, gently pulling her to meet his eyes. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” she says, and means it.

She isn’t alone now. She has Chrom, and her new babies safe under her heart. And Luci and Morgan and Lucina, who will need to be told about their new siblings. The thought of their reactions makes Aislin smile.

“I can’t wait to tell the others,” she says.

Chrom laughs. “Oh goodness. Luci’s going to be delighted to finally have younger siblings. And Morgan and Lucina will be in for a surprise.”

“We’ll all be surprised,” Aislin says. There is no telling who the new babies will be, nor what the future will bring them. But whatever their paths in life, Aislin knows that her children will never be alone.


End file.
